


Не на ту планету вы прилетели, гребешки!

by fandom_MassEffect, Holda13



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13
Summary: на защиту Земли встали ВСЕ, даже те, кого не ожидали увидеть





	Не на ту планету вы прилетели, гребешки!

_Где-то на отдалённом острове посреди Тихого океана._

— Товарищи, я собрала вас с тем, чтобы сообщить пренеприятнейшую новость… — начала хозяйка экстренного совещания, но тут же была перебита.

— Опять Золотце бузит? Кто промыл ему мозги на этот раз? — с обречённостью в голосе спросил самый титулованный гость совещания и зевнул, он явно не выспался и от того пребывал в ворчливом расположении духа.

— Так ли важно кто? — повернулся к нему третий участник — или на этот раз хочешь разнести сразу организаторов?

— Почему бы и нет? Он-то, хоть и засранец бесхребетный, но тоже жертва…

— Да нет, речь не о нём! — дама поспешила вернуть всеобщее внимание. 

И ей удалось. Множество взглядов теперь было устремлено только на неё. 

— Я даже позвала его поучаствовать в решении проблемы, но он то ли проигнорировал, то ли опять хочет появиться эффектно… в общем, проблемы нашей планете создает на этот раз не он, а ЭТИ. 

— Опять они? — закатила глаза самая старая и на вид медлительная дама в этом собрании, с которой, впрочем, никто не рвался связываться, потому что все помнили, что удар у бабки всё ещё хорош. — Да ведь только что ж были…

— Тоже мне, «только что». 50 тысяч лет прошло вообще-то. — Возмутился «главный гость» и спросил хозяйку мероприятия: — Слушай, зачем ты позвала сюда эту старую перечницу? Толку от неё…

— Вот вырву тебе все колючки из хребта, поймёшь какая от меня польза, — обиделась старушка — тоже мне, герой выискался. Иди рот прополощи после такого хамства, а то от твоего дыхания уже народ мрёт! 

— Так и задумано, рухлядь панцирная, что б ты понимала в…

— Прекратить склоки! — рявкнула хозяйка, на секунду выходя из образа мудрой и всепонимающей защитницы и объединителя враждующих. — Всем заткнуться и слушать! Сейчас поднимете свои древние задницы, пойдёте подкрепитесь, заправитесь, начистите когти, клювы, хвосты и вот это всё, и будете в готовности! Утром выступаем! 

— Но, может ОНИ и в этот раз… — робко подал голос один из участников, сидящий плечом к плечу с подругой и явно не желающий никуда подрываться. 

— Не может, — огрызнулась хозяйка. — Ты видел, докуда эта двуногая шелупонь эволюционировала за это время? Готова поставить гору пыльцы против слезшей гадючьей шкурки, что ЭТИ про них думают примерно: «О! Больно умные нашлись!». И не мне вам рассказывать, чем всё это обычно заканчивается. 

— Ладно, ладно… — проворчал говоривший и нехотя поднялся. — Но только это… по-моему Золотце лучше не звать. Ну его. Вы ж знаете, как он горазд подпадать под дурное влияние. Огребём. Как пить дать огребём. 

**  
**

В одном из полевых штабов Сопротивления на Земле.

**  
**

— Товарищ генерал, по-моему, я подвергся индоктринации… — упавшим голосом произнёс радист, когда поднял голову от полевой консоли и увидел двух стоящих на ней девушек крошечного роста. Точь-в-точь Дюймовочки из старой сказки, разве что азиатки. Они держались за руки и, не мигая, смотрели на радиста. 

— Что? Какого дьявола?! — генерал был не в духе с самого утра. С того самого утра, когда на Землю напали Жнецы. — Норренс, что вы там мелете, вы же не контакти… КАКОГО, я спрашиваю, ДЬЯВОЛА?! 

— Мы не от дьявола, — пропела одна из девушек, заставив радиста шарахнуться назад, и если б ни замерший за его спиной генерал, парень наверняка бы кувыркнулся на пол вместе со стулом. — Мы от Мотры. Она велела передать, что древние хозяева Земли принимают вызов… — а дальше малышка произнесла никому неизвестный набор звуков. Генеральский адъютант хотел было переспросить, что это значит, но не успел, потому что за окном появилась ОНА. 

Сначала дым многочисленных пожарищ заклубился и раздался в стороны, а затем громадные крылья разогнали его. Она медленно выплывала из-за горизонта, ощерившегося обломанными башнями и скелетами небоскрёбов. 

Она была огромна — могла поспорить величиной даже со Жнецами. 

И она была красива: переливающиеся богатыми оттенками крылья, покрытые пыльцой и от того кажущиеся мягкими; большие глаза, составленные из сотен сегментов, каждый из которых ловил отблеск взрывов и пожаров; длинные, тонкие отростки на голове, которые расширялись на концах и заканчивались мягкими метёлками. 

— Твою-то мать… — со смесью досады и восхищения пробормотал начальник по снабжению, припечатав объемные щёки к стеклу, — …космических креветок нам было мало, теперь еще и насекомые подвалили… 

— Одним монстром больше, одним монстром меньше, — флегматично пожал плечами начальник по работе с личным составом. 

— Чем будем бомбить? — обречённо спросил главный артиллерист подразделения и покосился на снабженца. – Снарядов-то маловато осталось. 

— Шо, опять?! — не стерпел снабженец, ради такого даже отлипший от созерцания колоссального монстра, вслед за которым из тумана выступали и другие: здоровенный ящер, тяжело идущий на двух ногах, огромная черепаха, колоссальных размеров птеронадон… — Только вчера же поставили новую партию! Жрёте вы их там что ли?! 

— Жнецов кормим, — невозмутимо отозвался артиллерист. 

Они бы продолжили препираться, но тут за окном случилось нечто невероятное: Ящер с гребнем неровных шипов на спине невероятно ловко увернулся от луча Жнеца, а после этого раскрыл пасть, и в проклятущую машину полетела струя плазмы. Видимо, это было сигналом к атаке, потому что все монстры бросились на Жнецов, безжалостно растаптывая их, не замечая мелкую шушеру вроде хасков, каннибалов и даже тварей и банши. 

— Воплощение в жизнь японского кинематографа — это, конечно, безумие… — медленно произнес адъютант в наступившей тишине, — но не всегда. 

Тем временем Мотра зажала одного из Жнецов между обломками небоскрёба и скалой, которая повидала немало таких разборок на своем долгом веку. Крылья огромной бабочки почти полностью закрывали от ошалевших наблюдателей обзор, оставляя всё происходящее за ними на откуп бурному людскому воображению. Воображению было чем поживиться, учитывая, как судорожно дёргались лапки Жнеца и какие волны скрежета и лязга то и дело обдавали командный пункт, заставляя людей морщиться и затыкать уши. 

Но вот к механическим звукам добавился не менее странный, но определенно произведенный органическим существом. Набор свистов, пощёлкиваний и треска людям не сказал ровным счетом ничего, а вот «Феи», услышав его, вздрогнули и захихикали, уткнувшись друг в друга. 

— Эм… — адъютант замялся, но в итоге всё же решил спросить, — …уважаемые, она что-то сказала? Что?

— Нуу… — Феи переглянулись, всё ещё хихикая, но потом та, что была повыше, прочистила горло и отчеканила — … на ваш язык это примерно можно перевести как «не на ту планету вы прилетели, гребешки!»


End file.
